Spiritual Symbiosis
The power to manipulate the power of the spirit or creature that dwells within the user's body. Variation of Living Conduit and Symbiosis. Energized form of Amalgamation. Not to be confused with Soul-Bound Entity. Also Called * Spiritual Host/Integration * Spirit Unity (Shaman King) Capabilities User can concentrate the power of the spiritual being that lies within one's body and manipulate it for various effects, including extra physical strength, mental protection, magical powers, more energy, etc. The number of spirits sharing the same body can differ under various circumstances. Usually, the spirit or spirits take up residence in the user's sub-conscious mind. Some spirits will gladly aid the user while others might seek to take complete control of the user's body, but under some circumstances the relation between the user and the spirit is symbiotic, making them soul-bound to each other. Applications *Channeling *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition *Possessive Enhancement *Soul Empowerment *Spiritual Power Link Variations *'Item Possession': while wielding a particular object the user is possessed. *'Object Transfer': sometimes the spirit can be transferred into the user’s body via a magical object or a form of technology. *'Physical Transfer': in this case, a person touches the user and thus transfers his spirit into the user's body. *'Sealed': sometimes a spirit is sealed inside the user's body by either Magic or other means. *'Spiritual Item': Some items can carry Spiritual Powers an or abilities. That the user can use or agree to use the item without being under its control. It's more like teamwork or a deal. *[[Symbiotic Transformation|'Symbiotic Transformation']]: Depending on the possessing entity one is hosted too, a personal physical form can accommodate semblance of the hosting spirit. *'Weapon Control': If Item Container's Spiritual Energy or Control. Associations *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Force Manipulation *Divine Empowerment *Divine Force Manipulation *Inner Beast *Life-Force Manipulation *Living Conduit *Multiple Souls *Power Manifestations *Spirit Magic *Spirit Physiology/Spiritual Energy Physiology *Symbiosis *Symbiotic Costume Limitations *User could suffer from mental damage. *Sudden flashes from the spirit's original memories. *Possibility of the user losing control of his/her body. *Sometimes the spirit will possess the user's body like a puppet and take over. *Limited on how many spirits at a time. *Power of the spirit could drive the user insane. Known Users Gallery Jodie.jpg|Jodie Holmes (Beyond: Two Souls) is connected to a powerful spiritual entity known only as Aiden. Getsuga Tensho.jpg|Ichigo (Bleach) possesses two spirits. Hollow Shikai.png|Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) Hollow reaches.jpg|Hollow (Bleach) Aya Mikage & Ceres.jpg|Aya Mikage (Ceres: Celestial Legend) with her predecessor, Ceres. Jinchuriki & Tailed Beasts (Naruto).jpg|Jinchurikis (Naruto) are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. Yoh Asakura.jpg|Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) is able to use Hyoui-Gattai to merge with his samurai ghost ally, Amidamaru. Great_Spirit.jpg|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) merges with Hao Asakura's body to materialize in a Over Soul. Hitomi and Nemissa.jpg|Nemissa (Soul Hackers) and her human host Hitomi Tono. Fusion.jpg|Korra (The Legend of Korra) fused with Raava, the spirit of light. Unalaq and Vaatu merged.png|Unalaq (The Legend of Korra) fused with Vaatu, the spirit of darkness. Ling_Ultimate_Shield.png|Ling Yao (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) using Greed's Ultimate Shield. Natsu SC.jpg|Natsu (Soul Calibur V) is the host of the demonic entity Arahabaki. Yugi and Yami Yugi.jpg|Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters) with his look-alike alter ego, Pharaoh Atem. xyz_change___zexal__by_cardprince-d5rd7zm.png|Yuma Tsukumo (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) merge with Astral in the ZEXAL power. Suzaku Himejima 2.jpg|Suzaku Himejima (Highschool DxD) is the current guardian of the Vermilion Bird, the Sacred Beast of Fire. Byakko, Seiryu and Genbu.jpg|Byakko Shinra, Seiryu Kushihashi, and Genbu Doumon (Highschool DxD) are the host of their clan respective Sacred Beasts, the White Tiger of Metal, the Azure Dragon of Wood and Black Tortoise of Water. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sealing Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Symbiosis